


Our Little Miracle

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Hanamaki Issei, Hanamaki doesn't tell them what his job is, Hanamaki is Dad, Implied Mpreg, Iwaizumi Tooru, Iwaizumi is Dad, M/M, Matsukawa is Mom, Mpreg, Oikawa is Mom, Past Pregnant Oikawa Tooru, Past Pregnant Original Female Character, Pregnant Matsukawa Issei, THEY'RE DORKS, cause they live in Tokyo, fffffuck help me with the tags please, he coaches at Nekoma', they dont play professionally, why is that not a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Hanamaki doesn't answer his phoneMatsukawa is pregnantChizuna and Tooru spam the hell outta Hanamaki's phone.(.....the story is good I swear)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Kudos: 55





	Our Little Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I needed me some fucking pregnant Matsukawa ok??? if there's anymore please lmk *ugly sobbing* also I wrote this over a span of like....3 and a half months

One of them must have pissed god or Buddha off or whatever, because Hanamaki Takahiro thought it was a bright idea to leave his pregnant mate at home with their friend, Sasazaki Chizuna.

The former Captain had no problem with coming over and keeping Mattsun company, but it was the pregnant person himself that was worrisome. The 2am conversations proved it.

Chizuna swore with all her heart that Matsukawa picked up some sort of habit from Oikawa in high school. Fact, he was fine in the day and his usual meme worthy self. Also fact, he was hella insecure when the sun goes down and the 2am conversations ensue. Not that she’s complaining or anything. She loved her friends and would probably die for them too. However....

“Look, all I’m saying is that trying to push out a baby bag of rice sounds terrifying in itself. And I commend Tooru for being able to do two at once, but let’s be honest, Hajime’s genes are strong and Tooru is an overachiever.”

Matsukawa shoved another spoonful of vanilla ice cream and pickles into his mouth, staring at the girl on the other end of the couch. Said girl narrowed her eyes and gaped like a fish at the male.

“I mean, still yet, if you push the baby out, then it means that the both of you are healthy and no one is going to see the pink haired demon ever again. And honestly, don’t compare yourself to Tooru, he is an overachiever and thinking about him and the twins is going to do you no good.”

Both shivered at the infamous nickname of Hanamaki Takahiro. It was the summer after high school graduation and it had been officially three weeks since Hanamaki and Matsukawa had officially bonded. The Omegas were chatting away like crazy, while the Alphas were a bit behind them. Matsukawa had to use Oikawa as a crutch for a bit as he was still recovering from the mating.

Oikawa was giving sound advice about what to expect since he was like that and figured that Iwaizumi was giving the same talk to Hanamaki. The fatigue that Matsukawa was feeling was only going to get worse from there and the male groaned at his future suffering. The former middle blocker was already feeling the effects of the fever that was slowly overtaking him. Perhaps, he should’ve listened to Hanamaki and stayed at home in his nest to rest. But he hadn’t seen Tooru and Hajime since graduation and wanted an outing before they became too busy with college prep.

The Omegas sat on a bench outside of a konbini while the Alphas went inside for some stuff. True to his word, Matsukawa began to feel the after effects of his heat and nearly regretted leaving the house. Tooru whined and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned his head on his shoulder. Taking it as an invitation, Matsukawa laid his head on Tooru’s and sighed. He welcomed the peaches and cream smell as it comforted his fatigued body.

And since Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were taking seven million years, the scent of his heat lingered around the area. He hoped that they would hurry the hell up or someone was gonna come and bother them. Of course, a volleyball god was making fun of him or something, cause a group of overconfident Alphas were headed their way. Matsukawa whined softly and Tooru lifted his head in time to see the pack of knot heads heading their way. He tried to lift them up quicker, but one of the guys slammed his foot into the chair next to them.

Oikawa and Mastsukawa both flinched and it earned them a giggle from the men. Matsukawa whimpered at the scent in the air and leaned into Oikawa’s arms.

Chizuna, having heard the story from Oikawa, was decidedly scared of Makki and decided to include the rule of protecting Matsukawa always. After that, for some reason, word had spread to the other schools and teams that Matsukawa and Oikawa were being well protected by the Seijoh teams. Of course, during a friendly tournament with the other schools, a team from Kyoto decided to test the theory and were never seen again. Chizuna had heard that all of the players had quit that afternoon in fear.

After that time, it was smooth sailing for the third years and they graduated with no more incidents...in high school at least. When they got to college, it was a totally different story. Adding alcohol to the mix and it seemed that everyone was in trouble. In her third year, Chizuna was constantly brought to exhaustion by the former senpai. It seemed that almost every weekend, she had to bail them out of some form of trouble. Whether it be relationship problems or someone’s insecurity showing or even being a designated driver...even when they were in Tokyo and she was in Miyagi.

Shaking away from her thoughts, she saw that Matsukawa had stopped eating and had a pained look on his face. Gasping softly, she quickly sat up from her end of the couch and stood behind him. She rubbed at his shoulders as he tilted his head back to lean against the pillow he was propped up on.

“Don’t hold your breath, Mattsun. You have to do the breathing exercises that you practiced in the maternity classes.”

The former Middle Blocker only groaned in response. By the time he relaxed, there was a thin sheen of sweat on his face. Chizuna went to the kitchen and grabbed the cloth that was in there. She came back and placed the cold, wet cloth and watched the male sink down in relief. Chizuna looked at her watch and winced a bit.

She so dearly hoped Makki would be back before anything happened...

///

Of course, to spite her, the fates totally didn’t want her having an easy time. Cause she was now in her car, on a group call, trying to figure out where the fuck Makki was at. Aaand....no one was being helpful. She felt the tick mark throbbing in her forehead and she sighed for the millionth time since the laboring male’s water broke 45 minutes ago.

“Ok, but look at Kai isn’t he adorable?!?! He’s a baby replica of Iwa-chan~” 

Obviously that was Oikawa fawning over his three month olds.

“What about Shun? Isn't he cute? Since he’s a replica of you?”

Kai and Shun were the cute Iwaizumi twins and it was a little baffling how similar they looked to their parents. Everyone prayed that Kai wouldn't inherit Hajime’s scowling face. Chizuna was slowly losing her mind. Normally, she loved hearing about her godsons, but right now she didn't want that.

“GUYS!!!!!”

The conversations stopped and the boys looked at the camera to the clearly stressed out girl. It didnt help that Kunimi, Hajime, and Kyotani were fucking laughing in the background.

“Yes, grumpy coach? How may we assist you? Why’re you in the car anyway? Aren't you supposed to be watching Mattsun? Naughty girl~”

The girl only looked at her rearview mirror, grabbed her phone, let them see the laboring male in her backseat. Then placed it back onto its hook. She looked at the phone, while keeping an eye on the road, and raised an eyebrow.

“Where is Hanamaki?”

No one knew what to say. The boys started scrambling and the only thing that Chizuna could see from the three different screens were ceilings and blurs. Oikawa came back into the frame and looked at the girl.

“Chi-chan~ we’re gonna meet you at the hospital!!!”

Chizuna gaped at her phone and tried not to look at the screen.

“Wait!!! WHAT?!?”

Kindaichi looked at the screen and nodded his head furiously. “Yeah, we really don't know where Makki is,but we wanna be there for him!!!”

Chizuna could hear Matsukawa groaning in the back of the seat. She subtly pressed her foot down on the pedal and felt the car go faster.

“Well, I’m going to get Mattsun inside now cause we just got here. And I'm going to tell him again that you guys are coming~” 

The girl finally hung up from the chaotic call and rushed inside. A few nurses grabbed a wheelchair and followed the girl out to her car. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Mattsun leaning on the side of her car, bag in his hand. She ran towards him, which was surprising since she was wearing heels.

The male looked at the girl and blushed slightly at being caught.

“Bruhhh, you really tried it didn’t you?”

“Oops~”

Matsukawa smiled sheepishly at the girl as Chizuna stared at him in disbelief. She shook her head and gestured for the nurses to take him away in the chair before she quite possibly hit him over the head. She didn’t care if he was in labor or not, she would hit him.

///

By the time, Mattsun was settled in the delivery room, Chizuna was thoroughly convinced that Hanamaki was doing this on purpose. She was facing the clock on the wall, which is never good in any situation, and watched the time go by. Although it took a while, she got Mattsun to fall asleep with the help of some classical music.

She turned her head to the door when she heard a knock. The door cracked open to reveal Tooru with Shun in his baby carrier. The Omega quietly walked over to the girl and leaned down to whisper.

“How is he?”

She looked at Kai, who smiled a cute little gummy smile and she stroked his cheek with a finger and looked up at Tooru.

“I just got him to fall asleep with some classical music like you suggested. It honestly worked like a charm! He fell asleep so damn fast.”

Tooru only chuckled and sat up, patting the three month old on the butt.

“Yeah, by the time you actually get to the hospital bed, you’re so exhausted that you almost don’t know what to do with yourself. Then, you’re listening to classical music and then you’re out like a light.”

Both former captains chuckled quietly and stood up. Chizuna gestured towards the door and Tooru nodded. Chizuna, like a prepared weirdo, grabbed the  baby Mattsun monitor and placed one on the bedside table and held the other in her hand. Quietly closing the door, she saw the others sitting on the chairs in the hallway and walked over to join them.

As she got closer, Kyoutani eyed the monitor and sent a questioning look towards the girl.She stared right back at him and shrugged.

“I’m playing Takahiro until he actually shows his ass”

Kyoutani nodded his head and looked at Iwaizumi who was staring at the sleeping mini Oikawa. Chizuna cooed at Shun and poked his cute, button nose and watched it scrunch in irritation. She snorted into her hand and turned away to prevent her from waking up the baby.

“Lol, he looked like Hajime just now”

She quietly wheezed out. The others silently died as well, except for Hajime because he was growling at the rest of them. Tooru went over to his Husband and kissed his cheek. The two couples and one girl could see the Alpha visibly deflate,which caused them to snort into their hands. Chizuna, being her lovely self, couldn’t resist the next words that came from her mouth.

“Rest in peace, Iwaizumi Hajime. Cause of death:being so whipped by his wife, Iwaizumi Tooru.”

This time, the two couples leaned into each other to muffle their laughing. Shun,the cutest,smartest baby ever, cooed loudly and smiled widely at his godmother and the other couples. The former Captain cooed and tickled her precious godson.

She heard some noise coming from the monitor and quickly grabbed it, standing up and rushing towards the room. The others were a bit shocked from her speed, but figured that she was going to be a little strung since Makki wasn’t there.

“Aah....”

Suddenly remembering that their pink-haired friend wasn’t there, Tooru grabbed his phone from his back pocket and tried to call Takahiro. Hanging up after a few minutes, the brunette huffed angrily and plopped down on the seat next to his Husband. Hajime only placed an arm around Tooru’s waist and let the Omega lean onto his shoulder.

“It keeps going to voicemail” 

“Oh my fuck....”

///

*Meanwhile at Nekoma Metropolitan High School*

Takahiro sucked in a breath and blew the whistle. Since he hadn’t told anyone that he was now teaching at Nekoma High School, he hadn’t told anyone where he was going to be...which is something that he shouldn’t have done. But he was already here, so there was nothing to do.

After gaining a coaching internship by Nekomata-Sensei, he felt that he wanted to coach. Nekomata-Sensei had also mentioned that he wanted to retire as well, so it was a win-win situation either way.

(He dearly hopes  Oikawa Iwaizumi wouldn’t find out lest everyone hear his whining about how he betrayed Seijoh.)

(....damn he really was screwed.)

As if fate wanted him to suffer, Coach Mizoguchi (who’s now the Head Coach of Aoba Johsai!!!) was there with Karasuno’s Coach Ukai and Fukurodani’s new Coach (who’s name may have slipped his mind.) they weren’t even there and already the other coaches were giving him crap about how the Castle became a Cat. He sighed. He knew that he doesn’t have the talent like Chizuna,but damn he’ll make all of them eat their words. Who knows? Maybe, Chizuna would have sympathy for him and help him out?

He was so lost in thought, that he jumped when he felt a tugging on his jacket. He looked and saw the Captain standing there.

“What is it, Matsumoto?”

The shy, timid Captain had only pointed towards his bag.

“I think that someone has been trying to call you for the past 2 hours, Coach. Your phone has been going off non-stop since you got here.

Hanamaki gaped and apologized to the player. With the red spreading across his cheeks, he made his way over to his bag and opened it, grabbing his phone...and almost wished he didn’t.

_ *Seijoh’s Princess* - 75 Missed Calls; 75 Voicemails; 110 New Text Messages _

_ *Seijoh’s Queen* - 25 Missed Calls; 25 Voicemails; 75 New Text Messages _

_ *Seijoh’s Bara Arms King* - 10 Missed Calls; 1 Voicemail; 5 New Text Messages _

_ *Family Dog Tamer* - 20 Missed Calls; 20 Voicemails; 25 New Text Messages _

_ *Family Dog* - 3 Missed Calls; 1 Voicemail; 1 New Text Messages _

_ *Blep Child* - 2 Missed Calls; 1 Voicemail; 1 New Text Messages _

_ *Meme Child* - 3 Missed Calls; 1 Voicemail; 5 New Text Messages _

_ ‘Fuck me....Chi-chan is going to kill me’ _

_ From: Seijoh’s Princess _

_ To: Meme King _

_ Subject: Meme Queen and Meme Heir _

_ Hanamaki fucking Takahiro if you don’t get your ass to this hospital in the next hour, Imma force Mattsun to divorce you!!!. Honestly, he might do it without me interfering. He looks ready to murder you. _

_ Also, if you make ME witness the birth of your child...You’re going to owe me favors until the day I die. _

_ Delivered: 10:23am _

Takahiro continued to gape at his phone. Scrolling through the other messages from the guys, they all had a common subject. Issei was now in labor and Chizuna was going to be out for blood if she had to witness him giving birth to their first child.

_ ‘Holy shit...he was about to be a father’ _

Apparently, he said that out loud cause every single person stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He made eye contact with the other coaches and Coach Mizoguchi came up to him and slapped him on the back of the head.

“Well? The hell are you waiting for? Matsukawa needs you now!! So snap the fuck out of it and get your ass in the car and to the hospital. Cause I have a feeling that Chizuna is going to murder you if you don’t show up on time.”

Takahiro nodded and was about to leave when he turned to his players. Coach Mizoguchi rolled his eyes and pushed him out the door, slamming it in his face.

“We’ll take it from here so don’t worry about it.”

Takahiro gaped at the gym door and just decided to get into his car and hurry his ass to the hospital.

///

Back at the hospital, Chizuna was tightly gripping at her phone. She was so over it. She almost didn't know what to do with herself. She pinched her temples and sighed again. Tooru and Hajime had volunteered to keep Mattsun company while he walked around a bit, while she and the other two couples were left to babysit the twins. She glanced at her side and saw the twins snuggled on their cream puff pillow bed thing (courtesy of Hanamaki). Everytime she thought about the cream puff loving male, she wanted to tear her hair out all over again.

Maybe she should get them all on her ‘find my iphone’ app or something?

She shook her head. Just thinking about having them tracked like that would surely drive her fucking insane and she already had enough of it. She looked down at her phone and saw a message. She opened it and noticed that it was a message from Mami.

_ From: Hubby <3 _

_ To: My Lovely Wife <3 _

_ Hey Babe, how is it babysitting, Mattsun? You guys having fun? _

_ From: My Lovely Wife <3 _

_ To: Hubby <3 _

_ Ughhh...I’m hella stressed right now >< like...Mattsun is in fucking labor and Makki can’t be reached at all and we don't know where he’s at!!! I might leave Mattsun a widow or something if he doesn't show up. _

_ From: Hubby <3 _

_ To: My Lovely Wife <3 _

_ Aww, my poor baby!!! I wish i could be there, but since lovely Mommy is out~ Daddy has to stay and watch Natsume-chan _

Chizuna smiled down at her screen and typed a reply.

_ From: My Lovely Wife <3 _

_ To: Hubby <3 _

_ How is he? Is he listening to you? _

Chizuna didn’t get an immediate reply and just put her phone down after she sent one last message to her wife. She glanced over at the twins and saw Shun staring at her with wide eyes. She put her phone on the counter and stood up and gently picked the baby away from his sleeping twin.

“Hey there, sweet boy~ When did you wake up, hmm?”

Shun kicked his little legs out and wiggled about for a bit before settling down into his aunt’s arms. He sucked on his pacifier and snuggled into her warm chest. She swayed from side to side and looked down at her godson.

“You know~ when you and your brother were born, you gave us all quite the scare.”

Shun tilted his head to the side and Chizuna almost wanted to squeal out loud, but she didn’t cause she didn’t want to scare the baby in her arms. Or wake up the other one that was still sleeping. She nodded in response to his head tilt.

“Yup, your mommy said that he was going to be fine.Just like Aunt Mattsun and within the next 5 minutes~ we were running out of the house cause your mommy was in labor with you and Kai and he didn’t even notice. I’m still surprised that daddy didn’t get pulled over with how fast he was driving...”

Chizuna stared off into the distance as she remembered the 10 minute car ride from the Iwaizumi residence to the hospital. Her and Tooru were gripping onto each other for dear life. They were both so scared that they hadn’t remembered that Tooru was in labor until the doctor told him to push.

(Everyone still makes fun of Hajime for it...)

(Tooru kinda doesn’t trust him to drive anymore after that, but he redeemed himself on the way home from the hospital, when he drove like a fucking turtle. Again, surprising that he didn’t get pulled over for that.)

The door clicked open and Issei was whimpering and leaning his weight on Hajime. And the former Ace was probably proud of that. A year and half after graduating high school,Hajime had a sudden growth spurt and was now a little taller than Tooru (something the brunette would always fawn over).

Issei was sat on the bed and he leaned over placing his hands on his knees. Chizuna fixed Shun’s position in her arms and placed a hand on the male’s back, rubbing it up and down.

“Hey, you ok?”

Issei leaned into her side and nodded his head. She could tell that the poor guy was exhausted, even though he still had a long way to go and she didn’t think that he was even halfway there yet. A knock came from the door and it opened to reveal the doctor.

“Hello there Hanamaki-san, how about we check how far you are, shall we?”

///

Chizuna hadn’t signed up for any of this when she agreed to babysit Issei this morning. The two were now in the delivery room and the poor male was staring at the ceiling. Chizuna had her back fully turned from the beyond his legs and turned to stare at the male.

Chizuna could see the tremble in his form and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Issei whimpered a bit and turned to look at the younger girl.

“Ya know, I always imagined that Takahiro would be here and helping to calm my nerves just a bit. We even had a discussion that he would try to be there for the day I went into labor.”

He took a shuddering breath. Chizuna whimpered a bit and ran her hand upland down his arm.

“Yet, here we are and we don’t even know where he’s at and I can tell that he’s hiding something from me and I don’t even know what.”

The tears that had gathered in his eyes were now freely spilling from his lips. Chizuna leaned over and placed a kiss on the male’s forehead. Issei had only blinked in confusion and looked at the girl.She smiled and gently moved the hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear.

“The fact that you’re doing this now, proves that you are so strong,Issei. Yes, Hiro is being a fucktard by not being here, but he would be proud to know how strong you’re being by fighting to bring your child into the world. If he is cheating, then I pray for him cause I think Tooru and Hajime adopted you or something~?”

Issei chuckled and looked towards the end of the bed at the doctor. She had just sat down and smiled through her mask at the male.

“Ok, let’s get this show on the road then~ Let’s meet your beautiful son.

///

Takahiro had only placed the car in park before jumping out and running into the hospital. After getting checked in and a band placed on his wrist, he ran towards the delivery rooms on the fifth floor. When he sprinted out of the elevators, he nearly collided with a couple of people. He heard a deep growl and saw Hajime protectively standing in front of Tooru, who was clutching Kai to his chest protectively.

The three children and eight adults stared at each other in shocked silence. Wait... _ three children and eight adults?  _ Takahiro looked around and saw Mami standing with a raven haired boy in front of her. He opened his mouth to question it, but decided to ask something else instead. But before he could get his question out, Tooru had stepped in front of him and slapped him across the face.

“Where the fuck have you been?!?!”

The former Captain stared at the boy sitting on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“We’ve been calling you for hours. Do you know how Issei has been feeling this entire time, Takahiro? He thinks that you’ve been fucking cheating on him? So, have you?”

There were only a few times when the Aoba Johsai Boys Volleyball Club was exposed to #ScaryTooru and absolutely no one had liked it. They immediately preferred him being his loud and annoying self compared to that cold and calculating alternate self. It had even made Kyoutani nervous and nothing ever made him nervous.

“.....did anyone notice that he was wearing a tracksuit with Nekoma’s colors?”

///

Chizuna paled significantly as time went on. Yeah, she gave birth to her own child, but she didn’t want to see her friends giving birth. Issei was heaving exhaustion and she dabbed at his forehead with a cold cloth. The raven looked up at her gratefully and hissed.

“Ok Hanamaki-san, I need a couple of more pushes from you.”

The male groaned with exhaustion.

“Just a couple of more and then your son will be born, ok? Just a couple more.”

Chizuna looked at her friend and ran her hand through his damp hair.

“C’mon Mattsun, just a couple of more pushes and then you can sleep all you want, you Sleeping Beauty. Then maybe I can convince Mami to buy you some cheese filled hamburg and we can get Makki to buy you lots more when he finally gets here, hmm?”

The male bit his lips and nodded. He sat up, sucked in a breath and....

BAM!!!

The occupants of the room jumped and turned to face the door when it slammed open. There, in all of his late ass glory, was Hanamaki Takahiro. Mattsun stared at his husband and leaned back against the bed and let the tears that gathered in his eyes fall freely. Makki made his way over to his wife and gently kissed his sweaty forehead. Chizuna cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at the couple.

They grinned at the girl and Hanamaki remembered something.

“Chi-chan, I got it from here if you wanna see Mami and Natsume.”

Chizuna smiled and nodded, patting Mattsun’s on the thigh.

“I’ll be outside then~”

The two turned towards the doctor and smiled sheepishly. The doctor returned their smiles and nodded.

“Ok Hanamaki-san, just a couple of more pushes now.”

///

When little Natsume saw his mother walking from behind the big doors, he jumped down onto the ground away from Tooru and Hajime and ran towards the door.

The couple was shocked when the boy jumped down away from them.

“Natsu-chan?? Where are you going comeback?”

Tooru was about to put Shun down to get up and follow Natsume, but Chizuna stopped him.

“It’s fine. I got him.”

The couple saw the former Captain walking into the room and bending down to catch her son. The boy wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck and leaned his head on her shoulder. She softly patted his back and ran her hands up and down his back, making her way over to the couple and sitting down beside them.

“Where’d everyone go?”

Tooru looked at the girl, with amusement in his eyes.

“Mami said she was bored and hungry and didn’t want to eat hospital food. So she dragged the others with her.”

Chizuna chuckled and checked her watch. She hummed and thought that they should be back in a couple of seconds or something? As she thought that, the doors swung open violently causing the other’s to jump and for Natsume to start crying at being jostled so violently. Chizuna shushed her baby while glaring at her ‘husband’ and the other boys. They smiled sheepishly and patted the boy on the back to help calm him.

Chizuna rolled her eyes and kissed the boy on the head. The boy calmed down a bit knowing that his mother was there and went back to laying his head on her chest, sucking his thumb. She took the boy’s thumb from his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier. He was two and a cute boy. As Chizuna opened her mouth to say something, the doors swung open again and a teary eyed Takahiro walked out.

“Hey, you guys ready to meet him?”

They all beamed.

“Hell yeah!!”

///

Chizuna poked her head into the room and saw Mattsun lying on the bed with the baby on his chest. She felt the tears gathering in her eyes and smiled at her friend. Mattsun noticed her and gestured for the girl to enter the room. When she got to the bed, she leaned down and pecked him on the forehead.

“Oh, Mattsun, congrats he looks so beautiful.”

The new mother nodded and ran his hand up and down the baby’s back. The baby stretched and yawned, causing the mothers to coo at the newborn. The door opened again and this time everyone walked in. they saw the baby and squealed quietly. Mami walked in with Natsume and the little boy’s cerulean blue eyes were stuck on the baby. Chizuna gently held onto Natsume and let the boy stare at the baby.

“So, what’s his name?”

The couple stared at each other before answering at once.

“Kazuki.Hanamaki Kazuki.”

Everyone cooed again and continued to stare at the baby in blissful silence. Now that everything was calm, Chizuna got a glance at Hanamaki and noticed a familiar tracksuit. She smirked and silently cheered at the chaos that was about to happen.

“So, I noticed the Nekoma jacket~”

All hell broke loose and Chiuzuna glanced at Natsume and Kazuki and both boys were smiling at each other. Yeah, their lives were about to get a lot brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously please give me some feedback cause I need it please with a cherry on top *puppy eyes*
> 
> side note:
> 
> Sasazaki Chizuna *Seijoh’s Princess*  
> Iwaizumi Tooru *Seijoh’s Queen*  
> Iwaizumi Hajime *Seijoh’s Bara Arms King*  
> Kyoutani Shigeru *Family Dog Tamer*  
> Kyoutani Kentaro *Family Dog*  
> Kunimi Akira *Blep Child*  
> Kindaichi Yutaro *Meme Child*  
> Hanamki Takahiro *Meme King*  
> Hanamaki Issei *Meme Queen*  
> Hanamaki Kazuki *Meme Heir*


End file.
